narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crown of Roots Grows
The sun began shine, reflecting off the many trees in the area. Today was the day, it seemed. The Sakasudan no Panem was returning from yet another successful performance, and was in celebration. The group of entertainers traversed the forest, without a care. Cheers erupted from the carefree group, as something of a party and a parade was going on among them. The group walked as different members of the group entertained them in the front. At the moment, the people at the front were none other then Yoshida Uchiha & Kiyoko Izumi, the two "chakra-users" of the troupe. Displaying feats of chakra for the group, the onlookers looked in surprise at the Uchiha's Will Flame. It dazzled them, along with the other shows of chakra being shown. The circus was not one to fight, and technically shouldn't have shinobi within their ranks at all. But while within the circus, the two conceal this fact. Except here, where the coast seemed clear. Who could see them here, in the deep forest? The ones they should fear most. The circus was being watched. By the ones who supported the tree's revival, the tree's restoration to ultimate status. Black Crown had their eyes on them. A scouting division had been set in the forest. One of the offensive supporters of the religion, and the group, they were stationed to gather any chakra they could for the tree. Especially notable chakra. Skilled sensors, they detected high-levels of chakra there in front of the troupe, emitting from the Uchiha and his sister. It seemed the Crown had found what they were looking for. Some powerful chakra. Watching the circus for sometime, they decided it was safe. Only two chakra users, to their division of eight. They could take them right? It was time for their roots to spread, the roots of the tree they planned to replant. The members moved into position, preparing to ambush. This should be quick. The thought on their minds. Or so they hoped. Everything had been perfect. The show had been a huge success. Yoshida and Kiyoko were amongst those of the troupe having the most fun, almost oblivious to everything else. Almost. Kiyoko had a peculiar feeling in time of the celebration that only gotten more bothersome as time went on. "Yoshida," she nudged his arm. "I think there are people here." "Well, of course there are, onee-chan!" He replied with a wide grin. "There's people everywhere. It's a celebration after all." She shook her head. "No, I mean that there are other people." Yoshida's grin faded and his face became serious with realization. "Are you sure?" He asked. Kiyoko nodded. "Then get everyone to safety, but make sure they don't panic. That can make matters worse." Kiyoko move to get the Circus's attention. She made up a story, saying that they should move to a more open area in the forest in order to have more space for the celebration. Yoshida nodded at her from the back of the crowd. '' 'This day may turn into a bad one' '' Both Kiyoko and Yoshida thought. They are moving, that is good. One of the members thought. We can strike in almost plain sight, in the commotion. Time to move out. The group took a root-like formation, spreading out equally from their targets, before they moved in. The ones closer to the circus blending in, travelling against the crowd's wake. This would easily put them in a position for an attack from behind. The others, on the other hand, moved up into various trees. They watched and watched, as their allies moved closer and closer to the two. When they were within 10 meters, they all jumped down towards their targets, kunai in hand. The attack had begun. "Yoshida," Kiyoko calls out, ushering troupe members past her. "Do you see anything?" He shook his head. "They're sneaky, I'll give them that." He looks back and forth. They were in for a surprise. Yoshida didn't sense the oncoming threats behind him. Kiyoko continued guiding the members until multiple figures emerged from the crowd, all with weapons drawn. "Yoshida! Watch out!" She yells, diving just barely out of range of one of their strikes. Yoshida, on the other hand, was too late to react on his own. He only slightly turned before one of the assailants was already slashing at the back of his neck. It was then that his golden skeleton formed, the shockwave of its sudden appearance forcing the attacker away. The incoming attackers from the air diverted as their surprise attackers did, trying to dodge Susanoo's sudden emergence. Some used there sensory abilities to guide them, as they dodged its summoning. However, the shockwave pushed them back, as they dodged. moving them further away from the chakra then expected. As expected, the powerful chakra is immense. Thought one of the scouters, as all eight reassembled. One took the lead, and stood out in front of the reformed group. He addressed the two shinobi of the circus, saying a simple phrase really. "Give back your chakra to the God-Tree, lest your blood be spilled here today, and your energy taken by force." "What nonsense is that!?" Kiyoko yelled. She was angry that she very nearly died all for someone to tell her that she needed to "give back her energy" to a damn tree. Yoshida only growled at the people before him. Not only was his Susano'o revealed, but Kiyoko was almost hurt in the process. He made a single seal, this time bringing forth his Susano'o on his own accord. "You'll regret having crossed us, you bastards." Kiyoko stated as she enveloped her hands in blue, sharp chakra. She looked over at Yoshida and nodded. Yoshida nodded back and formed a sword in his Susano'o's hand. "Goodbye." Yoshida said as Kiyoko leaped into the fray of attackers while he attacked the rest. It seemed that the Black Crown scouters were not too shabby, though it took multiple of them to hold off the two attackers. The ones that engaged Yoshida seemed to possess a master of Earth Release among them, that converted the earth into diamond, serving as realistic defenses for the blows of Susanoo, though, only once or twice. There were three others facing him as well, with a variety of mastery, from water, to smoke, to one with powerful taijutsu skills.. The ones that faced off with Kiyoko, three of them, used things taijutsu, kenjutsu and bukijutsu, the more physical bunch. However, this left one more agent, that observed the battles going on. He was analyzing the skills of the two, so he could communicate how to take them down to his teammates. At the same time this battle was raging, Kakezan was traveling through the forests there as well. Hearing a commotion, and the panick and fear shouts of many people. The traveler, while currently on his way to the nearby Kage Summit, would quickly change direction in pursuit of the battle. He was close to it, he could tell. There's people that need my help. He thought. This Summit will have to wait.